Rivalry
by Griffo-Senpai
Summary: So I noticed that there are a lack of tickle stories involving the Pokemon rivals, so I went ahead and wrote one with all of them. Rated K for mild words and fetish centering... Er, I hope you like it!


Pokemon (c) Nintendo, Gamefreak, and the Pokemon company. I own nothing!

"In battle, Rivalry raises the base power of a move by 25% if the foe and the user have the same gender, but reduces base power by 25% if the foe and the user have opposite genders."

-Bulbapedia

"Pika-Chu-Chu!" A Pikachu tackled Blue's Umbreon down to the floor.

Barry's Empoleon and Brendan's Blaziken were stirring up and looked ready to fight. Calem's Greninja tried desperately to calm down the raging Pokemon as Charen's Serperior braced himself.

The Pokemon trainers were just hanging out as their teams played around with each other. The girls and the guys had occupied separate rooms.

Some were dragged and forced to go, *cough* Silver *cough* but they all had a terrific time.

"Your Zigzagoon is so CUTE!" Bianca squealed and crushed Zigs in her arms.

"Er, Bianca…" Trinity tried getting her Pokemon back from the trainer that was way too attached to cute Pokemon.

Dawn and May looked at each other and giggled.

Silver sat in the corner with his arms crossed. Charen and Hugh were also quiet. Barry was furious with Blue's I'm-better-than-you attitude. Calem and Brendan were the only two trainers having a sane conversation.

"You know what? I'm going to fine you a million if you say another word about-" Barry growled.

"HA, right... Quit bluffing and just accept the truth." He cast his hands behind his head and smirked.

"Forget you…!" Barry stormed off in the opposite direction and crashed into Hugh.

"OW, who- oh, sorry Hugh." He scratched his golden hair and put on an innocent smile.

"It's alright." The deep blue haired trainer dusted off his outfit.

Barry sat down. Five seconds after he complained, "Alright, why is everyone so boring?"

"I'm not boring. You're acting like a child…." Silver scoffed.

"… And RUDE." The Sinnoh trainer turned to him and hollered.

After a while, he decided how to entertain himself. He tapped Brendan's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He twisted around, red eyes meeting orange.

"Let's have some fun.~" Barry smirked and pulled the RS(ruby/sapphire) trainer to the floor and pinned him down.

"W-w-what?!" He stammered, face turning slightly red.

"Um?" Calem watched as his friend was suddenly being straddled by the blonde.

"Barry, what are you doing?" Charen blinked.

Everyone was staring, even Blue and Silver.

"Doing something… Fun." He smirked down at the squirming rival.

He suddenly scribbled his fingers all over Brendan's clothed belly and sides. "Coochie coochie coo!"

"B-bahahaha whahaht nohoho!" He burst out giggling and started kicking his legs, nearly hurting Calem.

"Bahaharry stohohop it!" He yelled, grabbing Barry's wrists and tried pulling them off.

They didn't expect Blue to stroll by and grab the RS trainer's wrists and pin them above his head.

"Niehahahaahah! NOHOHO- PLEHEHSE!" The poor boy squirmed helplessly.

"Well, you did find something entertaining to do out of nowhere." Blue grinned. "That still doesn't help the fact that I'm three times better than you~" He said quickly

"Whatever." Barry rolled his eyes. He brought his face close to his victim's and smirked. "Aren't you having fun?" He cooed. "Tickle, tickle tiiicklee~" he started wiggling his fingers in his underarm.

"Gahahaha!" he squealed. Calem sat on Brendan's ankles, took off his sneaker and tickled his foot.

"AhhahaahAHAGH!" he twitched.

"Idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots…" Silver facepalmed.

Hugh sat down next to them and swirled his finger is the RS trainer's belly button. "Sorry, but I just can't help it."

Charen sighed and walked over. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He held Brendan's weakened arms to the floor. Blue grinned and scribbled his fingers along his sides.

"PREHEEHEHTTY PLEAHAHAAHAHSE STHOHOP! PLEAHAAHSE!" The RS trainer pleaded, tears forming on the edges of his eyes. "BAHAAHAHRRY I HAHAAHTE YOHOHOU!"

"Don't be rude." Barry dug his fingers in his ribcage and Hugh brought his other hand to tickle above his knee.

A couple minutes passed by.

Brendan's face was a bright tone of red. "ENOHOHOUGH ENOHOHOHOHOUGH! PLEHEHESE STOHOP ALREHEEHDY! ALRIHIHEHEIGHT!"

His mouth was trembling. Actually, most of his body was trembling. Oh, crud, he never knew he was that ticklish. Charen knelt on his arms so he had no chance of breaking away.

He shook his head, messing up his hat's grip on his head. Barry took one hand and ruffled his hair, teasing him. "You're shaking so much! Why, is it too much to handle? Can you take any more?" He went the extra step to continue tickling his ribs, then blowing a raspberry on his belly.

"BWAAHAHAHAAHAH! N-NOHOHO MOHOHRE! PLEHEHESE DOHOONT DOHOHO THAHAHAT!" He yelled.

The blonde snickered and did it again. It sent his victim into pleading squeaks and squeals.

"Be back before you can say 'volt tackle'." Barry got off him, Blue had a curious expression as he watched pearl leave.

The Sinnoh rival walked into the room of Pokemon. He returned with something behind his back.

"Ah, Charen, I sorta took something from you Unfezant." He claimed back his place.

"That's…?" Charen looked slightly confused.

He took what he got from the Pokemon: a long, gray feather.

"Oh." The one with the necktie sighed.

"N-n-nohoho!" The RS rival's sqeaked in worry.

The feather slid under his shirt and twirled around in his belly button.

"W-wahaahit! Please don't-NAHAHAIIEEHEHEHE! N-NOHOHHOHO STHOHOHOOHP!" He tried backing away from them, though, of course it didn't work, considering that he was lying on the floor.

Barry handed the feather to Blue. He drove it down his sleeve and twirled it in his underarm.

"WHAAHAHAIAAHAH! Q-Q-QUIEEHEHET IT!" Tears ran down his cheeks.

His begging seemed unheard to the other rivals. Hugh joined back and Barry gave him another raspberry.

"PLEHEEHASE STHOHOHP! IT HUHURTS!"

They continued until Brendan was only able to gesture the word "please" and stopped squirming due to exhaustion. He couldn't break free, so he gave up and let them torture him to hysterics.

"Heh… Sorry." Hugh chuckled.

Charen fixed his shirt collar. "I should also apologize."

"I'm definitely not sorry." Barry laughed like a lunatic.

Blue grinned and Calem shrugged.

They got off the poor trainer. He curled into a ball and groaned in discomfort, cheeks still magenta in color. He shielded his stomach like his life depended on it.

"Weakling…" Silver muttered. It was loud in the now fairly quiet room. Everyone turned their head to the red haired rival.

"N-now what are you looking at?" He thought that the tickle game was over.

"Why didn't you join us?" Barry jumped to his corner and pinned him to the wall with his arm.

"You're all being immature." He mumbled.

"Don't be like that~" Barry smiled and poked Silver in the bellybutton. He winced, looking away from pearl.

"Heyyy, looks like someone's ticklish!" The golden trainer said loud and clear for everyone in the room to hear.

"…" Silver looked at him in annoyance.

"Haha, I didn't expect that of him!" Blue was second to walk over. "You go on about how weak we all are… what about you, hmm?"

"Shut up, Blue." Silver growled.

Everyone else expect Brendan (who was recovering) and Charen followed to meet Silver.

"I don't believe it." Calem shrugged.

"Let me show you." Barry smiled and tried to tickle Silver's underarm.

Silver fought back. He grabbed Barry's wrist and swatted it away.

"Ah, if that's how you'd rather have it." After multiple failed attempts, he pulled Silver out of his corner and shoved him to the floor. Silver was strong, so Calem had to hold him down with the help of Hugh.

"You get off me or else…" He growled and trailed off.

Barry ignored his threats. "Alright, now let me show you." He danced his fingers over the GS(gold/silver) trainer's stomach.

He sucked his stomach in, bit his lips together and squirmed desperately.

Panicking… If they find out he's done for!

"No? Alright then…" The blonde started tickling his underarms, then down to his sides, then back up again real quickly, and continued the pattern.

Silver made the sound similar of a Pignite's squeal. "TahhhaahahAahahieee!"

"Wow." Calem and Hugh said at the same time. Blue took this chance to tickle over the red head's stomach and bellybutton.

"AhaHAAHIEEHEHAHHAHAHA!" The GS rival cursed at himself for laughing in such a weak manner.

"So ticklish, like I said!"

Charen helped Brendan sit up. "You're fine now?"

"Y-yeah…" The RS trainer wiped his face. "Sheesh… that wasn't fun at all…"

"It looks like Barry isn't entertained enough either." Charen pointed to him straddling the now squealing Silver to the floor. "If he continues we'll all be toast." He crossed his arms.

"All of us? Wow, he's hard to satisfy then…" Brendan adjusted his hat.

The BW(black/white) trainer sighed. "Poor him when the game is over. Eh, he'll deserve it."

"What?"

"Vengeance." He looked at Silver and Blue when he said that. He stood up and walked over to join them. Brendan recovered and crawled to the scene.

"DHAHAHAHRN IT! GHEEHT OHOHFF MEHEHE! B-bAHAHAGHHAH!" He demanded.

"So you aren't so tough now are ya'? Blue smirked. "Now we see who's really the weak one, and who's the greatest!" He grinned real wide.

"I ahaahAhahm nOHHOHOT WEHEEHHAHAAHK!" He laughed. Unfortunately, he squeaked and trembled right after. "Right, right." Brendan said mockingly.

"LOHOHOK who's taHAHAHAAHLKIHEHEING!"

"Look who's laughing." He countered and started lightly tickling his underarms.

"NahaahahHaahaahHAHAAHAHAH! SHAHAHEHEP-!" Silver's face was nearly as red as his hair. Calem securely pinned Silver's arm under his weight. The XY trainer then joined the others by squirming his fingers between Silver's ribs.

"OK-okhahahay! YohohoHOHOU SHOWED THEHEEHM NOHOHOW QUIEHEHT IT!" A couple tears formed in his shut eyelids. He turned his head away.

"Oh, no it's not about that. It's about having fun!" Barry snickered and tickled his sides vigorously, then softly, quickly, and other ways you could imagine.

"D-DAHAHARN IT! STOHOHHOP IT THEHEIS INSTAHAHANT!" He demanded. Although, the others would be more satisfied with less demanding and more pleading.

"You know… If you ask real nicely," Barry thought a moment.

"You mean beg, right?" Blue simplified.

"Heh."

"BeeHEHAHAhehegging is FOHOHOR THEHA WEHEHEAK!" He snarled.

Hugh knelt on his arm and helped tickle his stomach.

Charen stood on the sidelines. He doesn't participate in the tickling, that's childish.

"I AHAAHM GOHOHING TOHO DEHEEHSTORY YOHOHOU!" Silver threatened, face flushing red in anger and embarrassment.

After what seemed like half an hour, he couldn't breath and was laughing silently. It was unbearable, he mouthed the word "Please".

"Hold on, stop. He has something to say."

They stopped eventually. However, Barry kept twirling his finger in Silver's bellybutton.

He caught his breath shakily. After giggling a while, he said, "P-p-plehehease… N-no more!" He gritted his teeth. Oh, he is SO getting them back for this.

"Whoa! Did I hear that correctly?" Blue sounded baffled. "Say it again."

Silver was quiet.

"I told you to say in again." He lightly tickled his underarms.

"Ahaahiee! Okhaahy- p-plehehease noho mohore tickling! Pleheahase!"

"Good, aaand, no." Barry laughed and took the Unfezant feather under his shirt and ran it up and down his side.

"F-FAHAahahaah! I sahahaahaid stohohoAHAHAP!" He burst out laughing.

Blue blew a raspberry in Silver's side that made him suffer in ticklish agony.

"WHAAHAHY WOHONT YOHOU JUST- PLEEHEHASE STOP?!" He said it again unintentionally. It wasn't really being weak himself, its more like having a weakness.

Silver lost his voice again not too long after that, and they decided he had enough.

After they set him free, he retreated to the corner and sat there, rubbing his arms that had been pinned down and panting.

"Looks like we all have a weakness." Calem nodded to himself.

"A very similar one as well." Blue looked at the DP(diamond/pearl) rival and they seem to have decided who was next.

"You wouldn't happen to have it as well, would you?" Goldie smirked.

Calem looked at the others. "M-me?"

"Mhm."

"N-nah." Oh no.

"Then you wouldn't mind….If…" He crawled over. Calem backed up until he was up against the wall. Barry and Blue worked together to corner him.

"One after the other." Charen defined.

The DP rival pinned one arm to the wall and the RBGY(red/blue/green/yellow) trainer did the same.

"Okay, two should be e-enough!" The XY trainer argued.

"We're just checking." Blue shrugged and tapped his fingers down his ribcage. "Why are you so nervous?"

Calem shuddered.

"Oh? Could it be?" Barry slipped his hand under his shirt and circled his finger around his stomach, getting closer to his bellybutton.

"I s-s-sahaid no!" Calem shook his head and squirmed against the wall.

"That doesn't sound like a no." Brendan knew his turn was over, so he didn't have to worry anymore. He crawled over and tickled up the XY trainer's underarms.

He bit down his teeth in a forced grin, his face slowly and slightly turning pink.

Barry reached his bellybutton and twirled his finger in it.

"A-ah-hgahh!" He kept his mouth shut, muffling his laugher.

Blue dug his fingers deeper into his ribs.

Calem couldn't take any more. "BWHAAHAHAHAHA-!"

"So you lied to us hmm?~" Barry smirked. "That's bad… You deserve a punishment for that.~"

"IM SOHHOHORY!" He cried and shook his head. "IM SOHHORRY DOHHONT TICKLE MEHEHEHE!"

"Too bad! You deserve it, doesn't he Blue?" He looked at the RBGY rival.

"Oh he deserves more than this." He looked back at where the others were sitting. "Cmon' guys, we just got started!"

Charen shook his head and tried to calm Silver down. Hugh got up and walked over to them. He held his arms back for them.

This allowed Blue to vigorously tickle his ribs on each side, and Barry spider danced his fingers up and down the XY trainer's side.

"P-PLEHEEHHEHASE! I SWEHEHERE I'LL MAHAHAKE UP FOHOHOR IT!" His laugher rose up half an octave.

"Quit trying and just take it! Sheesh!" Barry said and reached for the Unfezant feather. He twirled it around in his bellybutton.

"I CAHAHAHAN'T! I WOHOHON'T BE AHAHBLE TO!" He tried standing up or scooting away, but they kept him in place.

"I believe in you!" Blue scoffed. "You're doing a good job so far."

"That means we need to step up our game." The blonde one concluded and blew a raspberry in his stomach.

"GUHUHAHAHYS! STOHOHOP IT, REHEHEHEAHAHAHALLY!" Calem was driven against the wall. "WHYH MEHEHE?"

"You seemed suspicious. I was right." Blue commented.

"I swear I'll get them back them one way or another." Silver growled, red hair shading his eyes. He crossed his arms.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, at the moment." Charen looked over at the commotion.

"They aren't much of an opponent anyway. Me and my Pokemon could beat them to a pulp…"

"Don't underestimate them, they're strong."

"So am I."

"At least its over. They pretty much forgot about you." Charen tried to make good of the situation.

"…Whatever." Silver rested his head against the wall.

"LEHEHEHET MEHEE GOHO!" Calem was having a hard time catching his breath.

"I'd like to hear you admit that you're ticklish." Barry suggested.

"YOHOHOU CHAHAHANT TEHEHELL?!" The XY trainer yelled in a slightly angry tone.

"I'd like to HEAR you ADMIT it." He emphasized the important words of the remark.

"FOHIHORGET IT…!" How honor-draining! They're dragging everyone to shame. Brendan's helpless give in, Silver's pleading, and now Calem's confession. I wonder what's next…

The DP rival twirled his finger in his bellybutton, and danced the feather up and down the rival's side and stomach.

He squealed. "D-DAHAHAHA! I NEHEED TO BEAHAHATHE! Q-QUHEHEIT IT!"

"We'll stop if you'll simply admit the obvious." Blue joined the plan.

"OHOHOHOKAHAHY…! I'm ti-IEHEHEEHEHCKLISH!" He laughed.

"Make it sound like you're more helpless." Barry grinned slightly.

"UGH-!" He grunted. "I-I-M REHEHEHLLY TICKLISH a-ahahand I CHAHANT STAHAHAND BEHEHING TICKLED!" He mentality rolled his eyes.

"Say you deserve what you're getting." Blue added.

"I DOHOHON'T!" He refused.

Barry blew another raspberry is his belly.

"GWAHAHAHA! OKHAHAHY OKHAHY I DEHEHESERVE THEHEIS- GAHAHA! PLEHEHSE STOOHOP!"

"Good! And… never!" The DP trainer dragged the Unfezant feather down his stomach, into his bellybutton, and up to his underarms. That made him squirm and laugh a little more.

They continued until Calem was in a trembling fit. His eyes leaked with small tears. He begged them to stop once more.

They slowly stopped.

Calem breathed heavily, flinching every now and then in case of a surprise attack. After a while, he was convinced that his turn was over. Barry jumped and poked Calem's belly with all his fingers, causing him to yell in surprise. An embarrassing, squealing kind of yell.

Blue fell backwards onto the floor, laughing. Hugh let Calem's arm go, chuckling. In an instant the XY rival hugged his torso with his arms.

He stared and Blue and blushed slightly. "I-it's not funny!"

The spiky haired rival snickered again. "Yeah, it's hilarious,"

Calem stood up slowly to join Charen and Silver in the corner, keeping his eye on Barry, who was trying to hide a smirk.

"You alright?" Charen turned his head to the XY trainer, sighing.

"Heh… no… glad that it's over, but still no…" he sighed.

Charen silently nodded. "Oh," he turned his head to look at the others. "They're at it again."

"Seriously? Who is it now?"

Blue was still lying on the floor laughing, and Barry took this opportunity to pin him down.

"Ahaha-w-wha?" He blinked and started struggling. "H-hey, let me go!"

He shook his head. "Don't leave yourself vulnerable at a time like this! You're just asking for it aren't you?" Barry purred.

"Your turn is over anyway. You can go have some fun, or get revenge." Charen sat back and advised gen 2, 3, and 6, trying not to smirk a little.

Silver got up and leaned on the wall where Barry was taunting the 1st gen rival, that was being pinned down by Hugh.

Brendan looked at Calem. Through the look on their faces, they agreed to help. Well, more like get a little revenge.

"You better not DARE you puny little-" The RGBY rival threatened. He shivered as the blonde wiggles his fingers over his underarms, teasing him.

"Threaten us all you want, be we aren't gonna stop until our vengeance is taken." Calem chuckled and started lightly tickling Blue's side.

His back arched and he started letting out muffled giggles. "You guys kkkhph- better quit it!"

Hugh sat on his arms and tickled his ribcage. Brendan twirled his finger in Blue's bellybutton.

"Gahah! Stohohop it stoohp it!" He shook his head and gulped, already knowing that they won't quit based on his orders.

"What did I say about the chances of us stopping?" The XY rival reminded.

"I dohohn't cahahre what you sahay." Blue shot them a glare.

"I can say the same to you." Brendan started scribbling his fingers all over his stomach. "WheHEHEhill yohohHEEHEHERE PLEHEHehea-" He stopped, realizing how begging would make him look.

"Say that again." Silver quoted and leaned down by him. Blue just shut his mouth the best be could, which wasn't very effective.

Barry sat back and crossed his arms, looking slightly amused by Silver coming around. The passerby boy tickled the 1 gen rival's underarms. Hugh tapped his fingers on his lower ribcage like a piano.

"WHEHEHILL YOHOHOHOU QUIEHEHT IT FOHOR GOODNEHESS S-SAKE! Sthahah-"

"Say it." The red head knew that he would crack sometime. They all do.

"Stohohop ohhor I'LL GET YOU AHALL." He half laughed and half yelled.

"That's odd, I though I heard a plea before." Barry grinned, joining back in by waving the feather over his stomach. Blue didn't try to say anything and just continued giggling.

"Yeah, I heard it too. Come on, Blue, its your turn to admit." Calem couldn't help but tease him a little. The first rival just shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, trying to hide the tears at the surface of his eyes. Brendan decided to blow a raspberry at one of his sides and he burst out laughing a bit harder.

"AHAHAHAH- I SWHEHEEHRE IF I GEHEHET OHOUT OF HEEHEHERE-" He began. "You won't." Pearl interrupted loudly and used a second feather to tickle Blue's lower belly.

"Barry, where did you…?" Brendan looked at the blueish reddish feather. "Oh yeah, your Swellow." He chuckled. I was saving it actually."

"DAHAAHAHMN IT!" Blue shrieked and hit his head against the floor with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You know what we want." Pearl smiled, quite proud of what he has done.

"YOU'RE NEHEEVER GEHEHETING IT!" He refused.

"Well, I've done it with the others. It's only a matter of time~" The blonde chuckled.

"Barry's right." Charen was alone at the other end of the room. His remark was oddly able to be heard over the loud noises. "Might as well get over it."

"S-SHUT UP!" He yelled between laughter. The BW(black and white) rival stayed quiet on his own account.

"You won't last forever.~" Pearl cooed and somehow got faster which each syllable. Blue wasn't getting enough oxygen to keep his muscles moving. He gave up trying to get away, now focusing on not passing out or begging them to stop. The scene of him pleading under his rivals was just embarrassing, though the endless onslaught of tickling was growing too much for him to handle any longer. He closed his eyes and just listened to his laugher and the constant taunting from the others. A raspberry from Calem made his body twitch.

"GAHAHAAH PLEHEHEASE NOHOHOHO!" Blue yelled. Wait, did he just… Crud! He did!

"That's it," Silver grinned.

Blue felt light headed and struggled to take in air. "JUST PLEEHEHEASE STOHHOHOP I AHAHAM BEHEHGGING YOHOHOU OKAHAHAY!" The tears he heald back were falling now.

"A little bit more," Barry smirked at his rival's submission.

"M-M-MEHEHERCY! STOHOHOP!" His face was a bright pink. Ugh, this sucks.

"Repeat after me: I am no better than anyone in this room." Pearl wanted to do that for a while.

"No!" He whined.

"Fine. No stopping then." Silver scoffed. The RGBY didn't have enough willpower to go on any longer. All of his refusal faded away.

They continued a little bit more and stopped. Blue didn't even bother to recoil. He just needed air at the moment.

"All you needed to do was ask." Pearl smirked down at his flushed face and received a cold glare in return.

Only a matter of minutes later, Barry approached Hugh, who was resting, leaned against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, eyes still closed. "Apologies, I'm not ticklish."

"That's what they all say." He raised his hands and attacked his lower belly with tickles.

No response.

"I didn't expect you to believe me, its alright." The BW2 rival smiled and kept his arms loosely crossed over his chest. The DP rival wasn't convinced. He tried a few places, and nothing happened.

However, he got a small flinch when he tested Hugh's upper ribcage.

"Did I find something?" He tilted his head slightly.

He didn't say anything. So, Barry decided to tickle him vigorously at that spot. It made the rival's body jerk and uncross his arms to grab Pearl's in defense.

"I found something." He chuckled. Hugh's eyes widened. "Sorry!" The blond exclaimed and tackled him from the side. He landed lying on his stomach.

"Barry, excuse me b-b-but-!" Hugh began until the DP rival dug his fingers into his upper ribs. He pressed his face against the floor and tried his best not to laugh. Silver came over to hold his arms to the floor, and Brendan tested something by dragging his fingers down the BW2 rival's back.

"N-no…" He whispered. Ruby started dancing his fingers up and down and it made him shiver noticeably. "Don't do t-t-that."

"Why not? Are you lying as well?" Calem teased.

"N-no, it just feels o-odd."

"It's called tickling, Hugh, you should know that by now." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'm n-n-not v-very ticklish." He added, thinking that it would pass as the truth.

"'Not very' and 'not at all' are two different things." The RS rival smiled.

"Y-yeah." The BW2 rival wasn't as restless as the others were. He didn't think tickling could drag him to the humiliating pleading pile. Can it? Calem started scratching below the shoulder, close to his underarms. He arched his back as a quiet wave of giggling was going its way out.

"Okehehehy…! Thahats ehehenough, L-lets-ahha-move on." Hugh squirmed slightly.

"I'd say… no." Blue got up and sighed. He punched Barry in the shoulder.

"Get over it." The blonde snickered.

"I'll tell you to get over it…" He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Pearl questioned.

"Nothing you need to know."

Their attention was suddenly reverted back to the pile of trainers when Hugh let out a yelp and burst out laughing.

"Nononohohoh gahaah!" Brendan had found a ticklish spot behind his knees.

"Ohoho noho stoahahap it!" He tried pulling out his arms but Silver kept them in place. "Just not theheehre!" He laughed at a higher pitch, legs twitching violently.

"'Not ticklish' hm? I made the same mistake." Calem sighed louder that he intended. Blue couldn't keep himself from laughing at that remark.

"I dihhint knohow... Ah s-stohohp! Plehehse stop!" Hugh whined quickly, hoping to save himself soon. It didn't, they continued a light but unbearable pace until his throat grew tired of laughter.

They twitched the feathers around his neck and shoulders, and it caused him to squeak and tug at his arms again. Blue and Pearl quickly got demotivated from the lack of hysterics and begging, to Hugh's relief.

When they released him, he stood up right away, leaning to the wall and ending up collapsing under his tried legs. Charen walked in again, and offered to help the other rival of his generation up. Suddenly he involuntary jumped. Barry had poked him in the sides from behind.

The BW rival turned around, face feeling a little warm. "Please don't," He was only able to ask before the orange eyed rival starting tickling his sides relentlessly. Charen backed up and tried not to let up, but broke into laughter soon enough.

"You can't avoid it, all of us get it sometime." Barry smirked and followed him to the corner, where they both fell to the floor, Charen the one giggling.

"Whoa, you're more ticklish than I expected! Almost as much as Brendan." He didn't have to turn around to know that the remark made the RS rival blush.

Only Blue came over to help by pinning Charen's interfering arms to the side. Everyone else sort of felt bad for him, since he did come to help them. They all saw no means of vengeance.

Barry just kept up his endless onslaught, never listening to the gym leader's pleading.

"I feel bad for Charen. Barry's a lunatic." Calem winced. Brendan nodded, and Hugh obviously agreed.

"I think a case of vengeance is about to take place." Silver said quietly and looked over to them. He was able to signal Blue, who let go to come over.

At that, Charen was able to push him away and retreat to the opposite corner.

It was a turnaround indeed. Everyone one was in the corner opposite to the blonde. The one that nobody held a grudge against was just set free. Only the one who caused it all was left.

"W-w-what are you all looking at?!" The DP rival stood up quickly and began to panic.

"You basically tortured every single person in this room." Charen was able to say. "You don't think that'll go unpunished, do you?" All if them has some sort of devious look. Eyes wide, he paused for a moment, and then bolted for the door. Silver blocked his way, as they all kept advancing on him until he was surrounded.

"…Is it too late for an apology?" Is all he could say. He was already blushing nervously.

"That passed hours ago." Blue laughed.

Pearl squirmed desperately to get out, but he couldn't match all of his rivals working together and was brought down to the floor in a matter of seconds. The RGBY rival on top. "Tell us, how ticklish are you?"

Barry knew that lying would only make it worse, but he didn't want to say anything else. "I'm not…" He avoided everyone's gaze, his struggling rose.

"That was a really bad move." Calem smirked.

In a moment Blue started tickling his sides lightly, which caused instant laughter from Barry. Yes, he was actually trying not to laugh, but it was already a bit much. Blue stopped.

"You're not?" He questioned. "You're literally the most ticklish person here." That remark made him squirm even more under the weigh of Silver and Hugh on his arms.

"Get off, get off ge- nonononono… No!" Barry watched as Charen took three feathers from him. "You had three?" Then why had he only used two?

"Yeeah I was meaning to use it but I… got distracted." Typical. It was a Talonflame's feather. Calem muttered something and took it from Charen.

"Wait! Don't you da-AAAAHHRE!" Barry's remark was cut off by his sudden shriek of laughter when the XY rival began twirling the feather in his bellybutton. Blue as well, continued to wriggle his fingers on his sides, under his shirt.

"Plead to us. Come on, do it!" Silver emphasised his remark by tickling under his arms, which drove him mad.

"OHOHOHO MAHAAY GAHAHAHA STOAHAHAP IT!" He shook his head, not wanting to prove his total defeat. Hugh crawled over, leaving Pearl's weakened arms to Silver, and pinned his legs down to tickle the back of his knees. They twitched all they could under his weight, which wasn't very much.

"I CAHAAHHAHN'T TAHAHAKE IT! BAHAHAAH STOHOHOP!"

"But you can give?" Brendan asked, proceeding to dig his fingers into his ribs, blowing a small raspberry on his stomach.

The DP rival yelled out again, "JAHAHAHST LEHEHET ME GOHOHO! OKAHAHAY, PLEHAHAHASE! PLEHESE!"

All of them were enjoying this. Well, except Barry, of course. Ruby leaned over to taunt him with a "Coochie coochie coo~", which made him practically melt in helplessness.

For once, Charen joined. Poor Pearl was taking it full blast. He skittered the feathers all over his stomach. Tears were already starting to streak down his glowing cheeks that he tried to hide the best he could. His lungs were not getting enough oxygen, so his struggling finally ceased. Pearl's limbs went limp.

" MEHEHEHRCY! I'M BEHEHEHEGGING YOU OKAHAHAY!" He whine-laughed.

"Alright! Now the next few minutes is punishment for the lie, and then after that is for tickling all of us." Blue said just to make his day worse. The blonde opened his tear filled eyes, wanting to glare, but they ended up pleading.

"NOHOHO!"

"Yeah."

"NO!"

Calem finally used his free hand to skitter across the bottom of his ribs. Really, it was 6 vs 1. What can you do? Just plead hopelessly.

"PLEHEHEAHAHAHAAHAHSE! PLEHESE PLEASE STAHAHAP! I'LL DHOHO WHAHAHATEVER..!"

"Quit trying and take it! Sheesh!" Calem quoted, hoping to start a chain. He did.

"Why, is it too much to handle? Can you take any more?" Brendan grinned.

"GHUAHAHAHYS DOHOHN'T" His face never ceased it's blush.

"Don't be like that~" Silver mocked his voice and smirked.

"Did we find something?" Hugh's turn. He pinched his kneecap to receive a twitch and a yelp about laughter. He began thrashing again.

"You can't avoid it, all of us get it sometime." Charen shrugged. This was fun.

"I HAHAHAHATE YOHOHOHU ALL!" Barry choked, his laughter growing silent due to the excessive amount.

Blue smirked.

"Get over it."

That moment made Barry regret the first action he made to start this whole hullabaloo.

This went on for a while, minutes, hours, I'm not sure. Soon, the rivals weren't even paying attention until Pearl's laughter stopped. They all looked at him.

They had gone and knocked him out. Some exchanged "oops" glances, and others just shrugged.

RIVAL used TICKLE!

It's super effective!


End file.
